Rikugo Sentai Kurosuranger
by Icecore22
Summary: Due to the intervention of The Omni King Zeno and a question brought to him by four angels and the experiment of two created gods. The Great Priest has decided to start a Proxy War using the Super Sentai Galaxy from Universe 11 and worlds from the other 12 universes to amuse Zeno and answer whose strongest. Read as warriors from all universes clash in the super sentai style.


Hi, I'd like to take this time to say I do not own Super Sentai or any of the other anime used in the work of fiction.

This story will take place in a lot of different anime and I can't stress enough I don't own those anime or the characters used for this story.

Normal Speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 _Computer/Cyber_

 **Demonic/Angry Speech**

* * *

 **0 - Crossing to the prologue - 0**

-In the void outside of the 12 Universes-

In the middle of the void are five light blue-skinned humanoid figures. Each has a large light blue ring around their necks an each held a scepter with heads of white hair. All four are wearing a matching set of gray robes with black sashes tied around their waist and a cuirass with white and black diamonds. They are four angels that serve under Zeno-Sama.

The first figure is a large muscular man with snow-white styled hair in a ponytail.

The second figure is male with a more slender build to him, with a long nose. His hair is styled into a bowl cut.

The next is a petite woman with hair in ten long braids with several different white and black barrettes adorning it.

The fourth figure is a tall curvaceous woman with her hair done in Victorian rag style curls and her bangs covering her eyes.

Inbetween the four of them is a large green crystal ball. Every second a light would spark and a crack would appear in the ball before sealing itself up.

The large male rubs his chin "seems their still not tired."

The tall woman shakes her head "it can't be helped they are gods after all."

The petite woman nods "I don't think we'll find an answer to their question."

The slender man looks at her "what do you mean dear Tia?"

Tia points to the ball "within the ball they've battled for four centuries only resting to come out and train with us in the hopes of destroying the other."

The large man stares at the ball "yes but that is to be expected isn't it?"

Tia shakes her head "Fenii the question of which is stronger between evil and good can't be answered by gods it seems."

Fenii looks puzzled "why is that?"

Tia looks over the ball as more cracks appear and seal again "the fact is that these two were made by father with equal power and potential and even Zeno-Sama gave his blessing for entertainment."

Fenii once again nods "yes I know this you, me, Desaru," he motions to the other woman "and

Ouz," getting a nod from final male "are here to answer the question for the gods who were erased."

Ouz looks at Tia "so then what is the point of this conversation?"

Desaru nods her head "I too must concur, big sister, what is the point of this or are you pointing out the obvious?"

Tia shakes her head "I believe that this project might now last too much longer till Zeno-Sama will become bored or get annoyed without an answer."

Ouz looks at the orb "well can't we just say good wins?"

Fenii turns to him "why would that be the answer?"

Ouz "because when we look at the universes that once were and those that still are those ruled by evil are outnumbered by those that are good."

Desaru shakes her head rustling her curls "we can't come to that conclusion though look at those with the evil rulers, they may be fewer but they've kept their hold longer and some are vastly older than the good ones I believe it is quality over quantity."

Tia nods "yes and then there are the worlds that are destroyed by both good and evil that do not fall into the equation."

Fenii rubs his chin again "hmm I see and if we look at the good ones they are easily turned over when new evil appears, but still those evils are beaten down again."

Desaru "but doesn't that mean evil still is stronger than good?"

Ouz shakes his head "weren't you listening even if a stronger evil appears the good still wins."

Fenii looks at the ball "then I believe it is time for the second plan that father suggested."

Desaru lips contort into a displeased pout "is that truly the only way?"

Ouz nods "I agree with Desaru while father suggested the final method to decide do you believe the other Gods would allow it?"

Tia smiles "they wouldn't dare go against the wishes of Zeno-Sama so I don't believe that it would be a problem."

Fenii nods his head again "them let us inform Kilju-Sama and Umesh-Sama and commence with the final plan."

Tia waves her arm and the glass orb opens and two figures appear one behind Fenii and the other behind Tia.

The first figure is masculine in stature, with broad shoulders and a stout body covered in tiny stars and with skin darker than the vastness of the void surrounding it. Its face was absent of eyes, a nose, or a mouth and would show the occasional galaxy appearing before it moved to a different part of its body. Its body lacks clothing minus a cuirass like the four angels in front of him.

The second figure is feminine in it's built, taller than the other, and like it's park shows a figure covered in multiple stars. Except for the fact, the body of this figure is made of a white light that seems to be the only illuminating force in the void. The face is barren as well with the exception of 12 suns spinning around it in a complete circle, and like the other figure it's body was covered by a cuirass.

The male figure speaks up "What is the meaning of this we weren't finished yet."

Tia smiles at him "I apologize Kilju-Sama but I'd like to change things up a bit."

Umesh looks up from behind her "you can't mean the final plan can you?"

Fenii gives her a bright smile "yes Umesh-Sama we believe it is time to go with the plan The Great Priest originally suggested a universal war through each of the remaining galaxies."

Kilju turns to the angels "and all of you are in agreement of this?"

Desaru shakes her head "not entirely, but it seems that just having you two fight wasn't doing any good so now we have to go to drastic measures."

Ouz nods "the other option is allowing ourselves to go inactive and you two getting erased by

Zeno-Sama."

Both Umesh and Kilju flinch at the idea of simply being erased out of existence.

Umesh "fine then I'll go along with this plan."

Kilju scoffs "such an obedient dog, but I too shall play if only to finally rid myself of my counterpart."

Tia smiles "then I shall message The Great Priest and the other angels to get things started."

-Zeno's Palace-

The Great Priest goes over the message received from his four eldest children "oh," he turns to The Omni King watching him from his throne "Zeno-Sama it seems that they've decided to go with my suggestion."

Zeno smiles "a sentai style proxy war will be so much fun send the word to all Angels and Destroyers."

The Great Priest nods "right away Zeno-Sama." with a bow the strongest angel took his leave to meet his children and the destroyers to begin construction on a world in the center of the twelve universes.

 _Time Skip Forty Minutes_

Zeno was slightly displeased it took so long to awaken Beerus who wasn't doing his job but once the god was up and made aware of the plan's and displeasure of his leader things went smoother.

Now in the Void of Worlds Belmond was made to have a galaxy in his universe moved there to be used for the war/game of the Omni king.

The Great Priest stands in front of the four angels and the two gods with Zeno and his guards behind him. He was now broadcasting his message to the gods and angels of the other twelve universes "now then for the rules we shall use a galaxy from Universe 11 known as the Super Sentai Galaxy and allow both Kilju and Umesh 100 years in the past of that universe to set up a power base during which thanks to Geene's technology from Universe 12 and my own influence they will have access to two machines The Evil Processing Unit which will allow Kilju to summon and rebirth any villain that has been defeated from any of the twelve universes as his followers," Snapping his fingers a large machine in the shape of a black demonic skull with a large console and screen with several glass chambers attached to it appears behind Kilju "It shall also allow you to create foot soldier in vast numbers as per the Super Sentai tradition."

He turns his attention to Umesh "you are being gifted The Righteous Convertor Machine it will allow her to summon any hero from any universe that still lives but it will make them near superhuman if they already aren't. Both machines will allow the warriors to have their unique skills and original powers but they will be watered down to make the game evener."

Kilju looks at the Great Priest "is there a limit to how many warriors we may summon to our cause?"

The Great Priest "yes there is each machine will only allow the rebirth or transportation of one warrior from each different world not including world's that have different realities."

Umesh "and if our warriors should perish what will happen to them?"

The Great Priest smiles at her question "if a warrior should die during the battle then they shall be sent to the afterlife in a slumber until the end of the war when a winner is decided."

Kilju "is there a way to reclaim a destroyed warrior?"

The strongest angel nods his head "there are ways to do so but I'll leave them up to you to find that and the machines will allow you to teleport your soldiers to different locations at light speed safely."

Umesh nods knowing of heroes and villains alike who could resurrect the dead if needed it was just a matter of finding those who could.

The Great Priest "finally then I have gathered the ord that contains the majority of both your powers and split it into 24 equal pieces you're game shall be to find them and regain your power once all are found then you two shall be allowed to enter the fray until then unless a situation in which your requirements are met you aren't allowed into battle."

Both gods nod and send a minor glare at one another wanting nothing more than to continue their battle. But with the Great Priest watching them and the Omni King setting the rules it wouldn't be prudent

The Great Priest smiles "now then with Zeno-Sama's permission all worlds that meet a certain requirement are being linked to the Super Sentai Galaxy and I've taken the liberty to hide the shards on different worlds from all galaxies with two shards to each one galaxy."

Umesh looks as thousands of different lights connect to the galaxy in front of her "so with all these worlds can we start searching now or do we have to wait until the century is over?"

"You may try to start looking but the shards won't reveal themselves until the 100 years have passed and each has a different and random than the next." the Great Priest explains with a smile to the goddess.

Zeno voices up from behind his attendants "and once the 100 years end there will be a time limit of 438 tics and if neither side wins within the time limit both armies will be erased."

The Great Priest smiles at his superior's words "now then let's begin the Proxy War."

Kilju, Desaru, and Fenii are teleported to one end of the Sentai Galaxy, and Umesh, Ouz, and Tia are teleported to the other end. Each with their own machine to begin planning for the war and building their forces.

Zeno smiles excitedly waiting for the action to begin.

And with that, a war in the void between all the twelve universes began.

End

* * *

 **Conversion Time Table**

 **1 Tic = 40 Hours**

 **So 438 tics =** **17520 hours which is a two year time limit.**

* * *

-The Angels-

Four angels who once watched other the gods of destructions of universes 13, 16, 18, and 14

Fenii the original Angel of universe 18 and Desaru the original Angel of universe 14 are siding with Kilju.

Tia the original Angel of universe 13 and Ouz the original Angel of universe 16 are siding with Umesh.

-The Gods and Leaders-

The Apocalyptic God Kilju-Sama created by Zeno and The Great Priest to represent the darkness and evil of the multiverse. Kilju shall establish the Senso no Koshin a galactic army of unprecedented numbers from the evils of the multiverse. Being supplied mostly by three different types of RiotMen as foot soldiers, and his four generals.

The Justice Goddes Umesh-Sama created by Zeno and The Great Priest to be a representation of good and a balance to Kilju. Establishing the **Rikugo Sentai Kurosuranger** as a counterforce to Kilju's own army. Using the

The original Angels from 15, and 17 are currently not in the story but I might put them in maybe, not as main characters but I don't know yet.

* * *

Hi everyone it's me Icecore22 so for some time I've been inactive due to multiple things and I'm trying to get back into it.

So with help from my big sister, we're going to post a crossover Super Sentai fanfiction using multiple heroes and villains from multiple animes and anime movies only.

This is why I'm asking for the help of our readers.

The issue is minus villains we can't agree on heroes except for three.

These are the colors when need characters for currently which we can't agree on right now. Also, we want to branch out from Shonen Jump characters if possible.

-The Main Team-

Red - Is Taken

Pink - Is Taken

Blue - Is Undecided

Yellow - Is Undecided

Green - Is Undecided

Silver - Is Taken

Gold - Is Undecided

Black - is Undecided

I'll take suggestions for all open colors and go over them with my sister and pick the ones we feel fit the best. Includes the Character's name, source anime, and what color they apply to. Also what kind of weapons or mechs for them to pilot. We're going to mix machine and animal-based mechs for this one. I'll also take suggestions for colors outside of what I'm looking for.

We're trying to use mostly teens but young adults, children, or anyone who an appropriate argument can be made for can be used. Also, those who are athletic or fighters are more welcomed than those who aren't.

Please send your suggestions to this in the review or to me directly as a message.


End file.
